


Greased Lightning

by shrinevandal



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Multi, Theater - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrinevandal/pseuds/shrinevandal
Summary: It's actor Michael/techie Gerry, what more could you want honestly
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley, Helen Richardson & Michael Shelley, Oliver Banks & Michael Shelley, Oliver Banks/Graham Folger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Greased Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello….. this is the first chapter of actor michael/techie gerry collab fic between me and some other epic people okay thank you for listening -jack

Gerry had never been one for theater. He just needed an excuse to get away from his mom after school. So here he was, standing amongst the other future techies in preparation for their first rehearsal. 

Ms. Robinson, the old woman in charge of tech, is speaking at the front of the room, talking about the various props they'll need to pull off the school play. All Gerry really understands from it is that they're doing Grease, which is definitely not a good play by any stretch of the imagination, but Gerry's a fan anyway. However, all this other tech language from Ms. Robinson goes in one ear and out the other. How is Gerry supposed to keep up with this for a whole semester? 

Gerry is just starting to think maybe this was a bad idea when a very pretty boy peeks his head in through the doorway. 

He's got long blonde hair tied into a ponytail and square glasses that frame his face well. The smile on his face is brighter than his shirt, which is very bright honestly. It's one of those 80s arcade floor patterns, and it'd be hellish on its own but it actually suits the boy pretty well. But somehow, his face seems to absolutely glow with happiness. 

Actually, this had definitely been a good idea. 

"Michael, this is the techie meeting. Go back to the actors," Ms. Robinson says. 

Michael pouts. "But I wanted to see what's happening! Mr. Bouchard isn't even here yet!" 

"And when he does show up, you'll be the one counted late if you aren't in that room," Ms. Robinson says pointedly. 

Michael sighs. "Alright…" He brightens up a bit and waves at the group. "Hi, everyone!" 

" _Michael_."

"Sotry, Ms. Robinson!" Michael's eyes flick across the room one last time, and his gaze meets Gerry's. He smiles. And then he's gone, just like that. 

Gerry feels his heart pound as Ms. Robinson continues to talk. They had made eye contact. Not that it necessarily meant anything, but Gerry is excited anyway. Away from his mom and near a cute boy? He's definitely staying. 

* * *

Michael always liked acting. Growing up, he would roleplay with his friends, simple things like knights and princes and dragons. Looking back on it now is embarrassing, but Michael treasures the memories with all his heart. He loves playing new roles and throwing himself soul-first into a character. This is the first year he's gotten a lead role, though. 

The problem is, the theater teacher isn't even here. Michael is absolutely bouncing off the walls with excitement, and with no authority figure to contain him. 

"Michael, please calm down," a tired voice says. Oliver, the other lead for the play. 

"Mr. Bouchard isn't even heeere," Michael whines. 

"I know, but you have to act responsible if you want to play Sandy."

"Don't hold my role over my head, Ollie!" Michael pouts. 

"I do what I have to to get you to chill out," Oliver replies. 

"I'm gonna go see the techies," Michael decides. 

"Okay, just don't get in trouble," Oliver says with a sigh. 

Michael bounces down the hall and peeks into the other room. 

A few faces pop out of the crowd. First, Graham, Oliver's ex. Then there was a girl whose aesthetic can only be described as clowncore. Michael thinks her name might be Nikola. She's quite the character, but dedicated to theater. He also notices a boy dressed in all black, complete with a spikey choker and a leather jacket. Michael is sure he hasn't seen him before. 

He doesn't have any time to analyze anyone else before Ms. Robinson notices him. "Michael, this is the techie meeting. Go back to the actors."

"But I wanted to see what's happening! Mr. Bouchard isn't even here yet!" 

"And when he does show up, you'll be the one counted late if you aren't in that room."

Michael sighs. "Alright…" He waves. "Hi, everyone!" 

" _Michael_ ," Ms. Robinson says sternly. 

"Sorry, Ms. Robinson!" Michael looks back toward the techies, and catches sight of the boy in all black again. They make eye contact for a second. He grins at goth boy, who nervously flicks his eyes away. 

Michael heads back down the hall. Oliver is waiting patiently in the greenroom, and Mr. Bouchard still hasn't shown up. "What's happening down there?" Oliver asks as soon as Michael walks through the door.

Michael grins. "Saw a pretty goth boy!!" 

"Oh?" Oliver seems amused. 

"Yeah! We made eye contact…" Michael sighs dreamily. 

"I didn't expect you to be into goths, Michael."

"Why not? Goths are hot."

Oliver shrugs. "True."

"Oh, also, your ex was there," Michael says. 

Oliver sighs. "Of course he was."

"But the pretty goth boy…" Michael sighs again. 

"Yes, Michael. I know. You'll see him later."

Mr. Bouchard finally shows up, but Michael can't stop thinking about the goth techie. This would definitely be a fun semester. 


End file.
